Living With Itachi
by MagenKyotenChiten
Summary: [ItaSaku] 17 year old Haruno Sakura wishes that something interesting or lifechanging would happen in her life. But be careful, what you wish for. Because that wish didn't happen to involve living with Itachi Uchiha and Akatsuki desiring her power.
1. The deal

**Untitled.**

**Summary:** ItaSaku 17-year-old Sakura wishes that something interesting or life-changing would happen in her life. But be careful, what you wish for. Because that wish didn't happen to involve Itachi Uchiha and Akatsuki desiring her power.

**Summary 2:** ItaSaku she could feel his hot breath on her throat again.

"Understand this, kunoichi. This isn't a negotiation. It's an order." He said whispering in her ear, while holding a sharpened kunai to her throat.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any lines from Bleach.

a/n: Howdy there! Another new story. This is a story that was unplanned." A few of the lines said in this chapter may come from Bleach; due to me reading way too many Bleach manga chapters.

Enjoy!

_Italic _thoughts

**_Bold Italic _**flashbacks

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful night. The sky was bright; the stars were twinkling in the sky. The full moon was bright, yellow, and shining, rising above the ragged gray clouds.

And 17-year-old Haruno Sakura sighed.

She had just failed the ANBU exams for the 3rd time.

She didn't understand. She was stronger to than all the three legendary sannins and the saindaime combined.

She trained everyday. She was a capable jonin.

And she couldn't even freaking pass the ANBU exams.

_What is with me?_

She thought.

_Nothing much._ She looked at herself. She had lost weight; her skin had gotten even paler.

_I bet I have dark rings under my eyes. Ever, since he died, I've never been able to sleep._

Sasuke had died two years ago, in the fight against Orochimaru. Nobody could save him. Orochimaru had already made him his latest vessel. He didn't remember anything about his past; Orochimaru had completely taken over him. It was too late. He would have killed them. The only thing they could have done for him was to kill him. And that's what they did; she and Naruto did the honors, freeing him from Orochimaru.

Flashback

**_"Sakura...Naruto." Sasuke said, while coughing up blood, a flicker of recognition in his golden snakelike eyes, which a moment ago held no emotion, nothing but complete madness._**

_**"...Thank you." He continued. His heartbeat was slowing down. Soon, there was no pulse. He was dead. **_

**_Sakura was crying silently and Naruto was also crying, shaking Sasuke's dead body, screaming "Wake up, teme! Don't die yet."_**

_**Sakura had tried healing him, but it was no use. Tears were rolling down her face. Then she looked up and saw the expression on Sasuke's face. The expression on his still handsome but snake-like stoic face, looked like pure bliss. He was smiling. She had never seen such a happy expression on his face, when he was alive. It looked like he was happier in death than in life.**_

_**"Look at his face, Naruto..." She said trembling. Naruto looked at his face. "Yeah...He looks so much happier, now." He said, looking to burst tears again.**_

_**"Come on...let's take him back to Konoha." Sakura said, trying to stifle a sob. **_

"_**Yeah." Naruto said, with his head down, crying again, while heaving Sasuke's body over his shoulders.**_

_**And together they started the long journey back to Konoha**_

end of flashback

When Naruto and Sakura arrived in Konoha, they took Sasuke to Tsunade. Who officially declared him dead.

After they had turned in their mission reports, both of them had tried to get Sasuke's name engraved on the Memorial to all the ninja's that honorably passed away in the line of duty. It was the greatest honor, to those who had passed away. They were the "heroes" of the village.

The elders refused to have Sasuke's name engraved on the memorial. He was a missing Nin and had caused Konoha problems. To them, he was nothing, but a little troublesome pest that finally had died. But to Sakura and Sasuke, he was their best friend, and he use to be their comrade and teammate.

Sakura and Naruto fought against to the elders to get Sasuke name engraved on memorial. But it was hopeless.

But in the end, they got Sasuke a decent burial. He was buried, next to the rest of his deceased clan.

Surprisingly, a considerable amount of people showed up for his funeral, Naruto, Kakashi, Iruka, Shikamaru, Ino, Tenten, Chouji, Neji, Lee, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, and the Kazekage of Suna, Gaara, and his siblings.

Tsunade was there also. Since a hokage was always required to show up at funerals.

Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi visited Sasuke's grave daily. Sasuke's death in a way had brought them even closer.

But then Naruto and Sakura took another hard hit, when they learned Kakashi had been killed on a mission, by Akatsuki. The reasons were unknown why they killed him.

Sakura had been already unstable since Sasuke's death, and she had become even more unstable after Kakashi's death.

And Sasuke and Kakashi became a very delicate subject to bring up between Naruto and Sakura.

Tsunade had given her a four months leave to mourn. But six months wasn't enough. Sakura needed more time to put herself back together, but Tsunade could only afford four months, since Sakura was the best medic in the hospital and was needed most of the time.

_Damn you, Sasuke_. She thought, gritting her teeth. Everything had gone wrong ever since he had died.

She loved Sasuke when he was gone, and she now still loved him even though he was dead. She turned down many proposals and dates from handsome men, because of him. She still couldn't get him out of her head, even though he was head.

To make matters worst, she could barely ever kill someone on a mission. The moment, she was about to kill someone, Sasuke's blissful face would come up and cloud her vision and she would freeze. Stupid memories of him flooding back.

Sakura had decided that she should try to get in the ANBU. ANBU training was extremely tough and hard. Only the best could get it. It would probably take her mind of Sasuke and she could sharpen up her ninja skills.

She had trained almost everyday and then finally took the test. But she failed.

After waiting three months, she took the next ANBU exams and again she had failed.

Sakura had waited, a year. She trained even harder and at the same time working at the hospital. She knew if she did not pass this time, she could never take the ANBU exams again, since you were only given three chances.

A year had passed and today she had taken the ANBU exams and failed again. The

ANBU Captain of the 7th squad, who was the examiner this year, had firmly told her "I'm sorry Sakura-san, but you fail... You have almost no resolve to kill someone and you are too soft."

She scowled. The examiner was right. She had almost no resolve to kill and she was too soft_. And I was pathetic to fall in love with Sasuke. He didn't love me and in the end he died in vain. He didn't kill his brother or revive the Uchiha clan. He didn't accomplish his goals._ She thought glumly.

After failing the exam, which was a whopping 14 hours long, she went home and cried her heart out. Trying to reassure her, telling herself that it was alright that it was already if she couldn't become part of the ANBU. Besides, she was already busy working at the hospital and was a well-respected medical Nin.

Scratch that. She had lost many peoples respect, right after Sasuke died. She experienced setbacks at the hospital, losing many patients lives that could have been easily saved.

And they had cut down much of her hours at the hospital, to her embarrassment. They couldn't afford to have so many setbacks and lose so many lives, that could have been easily saved, because of her.

Naruto had offered her to dinner at Ichiruku ramen to cheer her up, but Sakura turned the offer down. She wasn't in the mood.

And instead, she ate a light dinner of cold rice and some pickled vegetable and headed out for a walk in the moonlight, where she was now, pondering over the past & current events in her life.

She loved taking night time walks. Where she lived was a rural area in Konoha. There was no laughing, loud noises, etc. Everything was quiet and peaceful. Only the crickets were chirping. And the moon was always so beautiful. These walks helped her ponder on her problems, with ought any interruptions.

I need to regain everyone's respect back. And I wish something interesting, life-changing would happen. She thought, wishing.

Nothing had been very interesting in her life recently. Everything had been boring or the same. She had the same schedule everyday. No missions anymore.

This was affecting her badly. First of all due to not working at the hospital that much and not going on mission was taking out a big chunk out of her annual salary was a kunoichi. She, barley had enough to pay the rent for her large luxurious house, which she could have easily afforded before.

And she needed something to distract her. Something that would take her mind off Sasuke.

A light breeze came by ruffling her short cotton-candy colored hair, as she pondered over what to do now, since she couldn't join the ANBU.

Off in her own her world, she failed to sense an aura, which was a source of dark, powerful chakra, which was near her.

And then suddenly, a kunai whizzed past her ear. Sakura had ducked just in time, before her right ear got cut off.

_What the hell?_ She thought. **Shannaro! Beat up that bastard that dares to throw a kunai at us**, screamed Inner Sakura.

She mentally told her inner self to shut up and instinctly, her hand went to her kunai and Shuriken holder strapped to her thigh. Now, she was alert.

"Who's there?" She shouted, eyes darting in each direction, searching for the kunai thrower. Her heart painfully hammered against her chest.

"All by yourself?" Asked a deep, velvety voice. Sakura now, knew her attacker was defiantly male from the voice.

"This is easy, but disappointing." he continued, coolly, stepping out of the shadows revealing himself.

He had handsome and Sakura could see that.

He wasn't very tall, but he was taller than Sakura and looked lean and slightly muscular from his build.

From her point of distance, it seemed like he was wearing a long heavy black cloak.

She couldn't see much of his face. She could tell he had a well-sculptured face that showed no emotion.

But what mattered most were his eyes. They eerily stood out in the night.

His eyes were red, which seemed have Tomoe in both of them.

The sharigan. I'm positive. But Sasuke is dead. There is no other Uchiha besides... Itachi."

"Itachi Uchiha... An S-class missing Nin wanted in seven countries. Uchiha prodigy, Became an ANBU squad leader at age thirteen, and slaughtered the entire Uchiha clan, besides his younger brother, Sasuke Uchiha." Sakura venomously spat out, reciting exactly what Tsunade's files had on him.

"Ah, I've seen you've done your homework, kunoichi. Now, we don't have to waste time on pleasantries and introductions." He stated. His tone was emotionless.

"Cut the crap. What business, do you with me, you, bastard?" She said boldly, glaring at him. And a moment later, her windpipe was cut off of air and found herself roughly, shoved up against a tree, with Itachi's hand tightly griping her throat.

The boldness Sakura had before vanished and fear instantly replaced it. How could I forget? He could easily kill me in a heartbeat.

"Language, Kunoichi. Remember you place." He said coolly.

"...That's right kunoichi. I have business with you." he continued, releasing the grip on her throat.

Then, he lightly trailed up his hands on Sakura's leg, sending shivers up her spine.

She could feel his hot breath on his neck.

And then suddenly, he swiftly cut her leg open with a kunai. Sakura winced and quickly started to heal the wound with her chakra.

He was carefully watching her as she was healing herself. When she was done, Itachi effortlessly threw another kunai at a nearby squirrel, cutting the poor animal almost in half.

"Heal it." He commanded her, if nothing had happened.

Sakura obediently headed where the squirrel was, and healed the poor animal. It was harder than she expected, as she pumped chakra into the squirrel's wound. Soon she was done and the animal slowly was off again on its own feet.

"Hmm...You can even regenerate injuries that extensive? And that quickly? Most impressive." he said, slightly surprised.

"Humph." Sakura muttered.

"Listen to what I have to say, kunoichi. Don't speak." Itachi said, calm as usual.

"I said don't speak." he interrupted her in a dangerous low voice.

"I refuse to." Sakura said defiantly

"You will follow anything, I say to you." He said again.

"You will agree to this. Reply in any other way... I will not kill you. But I will kill your comrades."

"I will kill kyuubi's container." He added with empathsis.

When Itachi uttered those single words out of his mouth, Sakura knew it was time to not be a smart ass and shut her mouth. She knew he had enough power to kill most of the shinobi's of Konoha or any of her friends. He might have reinforcements from Akatsuki, too.

"Don't say anything, with ought being asked. Don't ask anything."

"The only thing that you have grasping in your hand is the throats of your comrades that rest on the guillotine of the string you hold. That's all." He said continuing.

She could feel his hot breath on her throat again.

"Understand this, kunoichi. This isn't a negotiation. It's an order." He said whispering in her ear, while holding a sharpened kunai to her throat.

"Akatsuki desires your power. I've been instructed to bring you back unharmed, when the time comes. Until Akatsuki calls you the headquarters, you will be staying with me. You will follow all of my orders." was the last thing she heard before capturing his eyes... seeing his sharigan eyes spinning, and falling into a world of complete darkness.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of chapter 1. I hoped you liked it. This story randomly popped out when I was done reading Bleach chapter 247, when Ulquiorra confronts Orhime Inoue to come to Huendo Muedo. So some of the lines when Itachi is confronting Sakura may come from that chapter.


	2. Caged

**Living with Itachi, chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or "Angels" By Within Temptation.

_Italic:_ _thoughts, flashbacks, or lyrics of songs._

**Bold New chapter or Inner Sakura.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_Recap:_

_She could feel his hot breath on her throat again._

_"Understand this, kunoichi. This isn't a negotiation. It's an order." He said whispering in her ear, while holding a sharpened kunai to her throat._

_"Akatsuki desires your power. I've been instructed to bring you back unharmed, when the time comes. Until Akatsuki calls you the headquarters, you will be staying with me. You will follow all of my orders." was the last thing she heard before capturing his eyes... seeing his sharigan eyes spinning, and falling into a world of complete darkness. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2**

The rain was softly pattering on the roof.

"Where am I?" Sakura thought, while rubbing her tired eyes.

"Ah. Damn." She had an earsplitting headache.

Then, while clutching her head, she took a look at her surroundings. She was in a traditional Japanese room. The room had tatami flooring, shoji covering the windows, fusuma doors, separating the room from the rest of the rooms in the house, an oshiire with two levels and a wooden ceiling.

She was currently on something flat and soft. A futon, covered with a thin blanket.

"Urgh!" She groaned, clutching her headache. What the hell happened last night? She thought. And then all the events that happened last night came flooding back.

Then she realized what happened.

_Fuck_. She cursed.

_Itachi abducted me. It was kind of like a deal. No, it was more like an order. He threatened to kill Naruto._

_And Akatsuki desires my power, for some odd reason. I'm supposed to stay with him until Akatsuki calls for me. _

_"Naruto! Is he alright?"_ She thought suddenly. She shook all thoughts about anything else besides Naruto away.

Her main propriety was Naruto's safety. He was one of Akatsuki's targets. Sasuke was dead, Naruto was dead, Kakashi was dead, and her parents were dead.

Sakura couldn't afford to see another person she cared for, to die.

She would die for Naruto, to make sure he was safe.

Then she switched her thoughts to Itachi.

_Out of all the people in this world, I had to get stuck for him!_

_He's a crazy prodigy. For example, he slaughtered his entire clan, except Sasuke, who he spared for some sadistic reason. _

_I wish he actually killed Sasuke back then, so I won't have experience the heartbreak now. _

_I wonder how long I have to be stuck with him. I hope Akatsuki calls so see me soon._

Sakura gazed at the window. It was cloudy and it raining quite hard to today. She wasn't probably in Konoha or somewhere Konoha. Since weather like this rarely ever happened in Konoha.

She reached to her Kunai and Shuriken pouch, which was strapped to her thigh, only to find it gone. And the rest of her weapons were gone.

_That damn bastard took away all my weapons_... She cursed.

But no need to fear, she had a secret weapon. Just in case, Sakura always had hidden a bunch of senbons tightly tucked in her breast wrappings.

_No one would ever dare to search there._ She thought smugly. She reached toward her breast wrappings, only to find the senbons gone and her breast wrappings gone.

_Damn it, that pervert. I don't believe he'd actually search there!_ She thought furiously.

Now, it was time to check if he completely drained her chakra. Sakura tried healing a small cut on her cheek.

No use. She didn't have enough of chakra. He drained her completely of chakra, as a precaution.

She got up, and tried opening the fusuma door. It was no use. It was locked up tightly with some jutsu, which Itachi probably put on it.

_This really stinks. I am stuck in a small room that only had a futon in it and no restroom. _

But hey, at least he didn't lock her up in a dungeon.

All she could do for now was to wait for Itachi to come see her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later, Itachi came to visit her. His scratched out leaf headband, signaling he was a missing Nin was gone and the heavy Akatsuki cloak he was wearing before was gone. Instead he was wearing, a casual pair of black sweats and a fishnet shirt, with his long hair as usual tied into a ponytail.

Sakura pretend to be asleep.

"I know, you are awake, kunoichi." he said in a monotone voice.

Well, that was no use. She thought, instantly opening her eyes and settling herself in an upright position. She was angry at him. First of all she was hungry, and she was extremely mad at him for actually looking in her breast wrappings & taking them away and her senbons.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You bastard! I can't believe you actually looked there." pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Don't get mad kunoichi. I had to take precautions, so that you wouldn't run away. And there were weapons hidden there. Don't blame me. Besides, it's nothing that I haven't seen before."

"Pervert." Sakura muttered under her breath.

He bent down on his knees, to her height, his hands draped over his knees." I'm a man. What do you expect? And remember that." said in that velvety voice of his with a tinge of amusement, that could make any women melt in seconds.

Sakura could feel his hot breath fanning her.

He started getting dangerously close to her and she tried to move away. But it was no use. She backed against the wall, and they were face to face. His lips were only a few inches away.

He was staring at her, with those deep onyx eyes of his. It felt like he was looking deep in her soul.

Sakura tried taking deep breaths, but it was impossible to tear her eyes from his. His glance was so petrifying. She glared back at him.

This went on for a few minutes, until Itachi finally tore away his eyes from her and stood up.

"I'll be getting your breakfast, kunoichi...We can't have you starving." he said and walked out of the room.

Sakura just sat there. She was completely dazed from looking to his eyes. They were so beautiful. Full of sadness, anger and so many emotions she couldn't tell.

Itachi came back a few minutes later carrying a tray with food on it. He set it down in front of Sakura. There was miso soup, rice, a pickled vegetable, grilled fish, and chopsticks, all laded neatly out on the tray.

Sakura looked suspiciously at Itachi.

"The food isn't poisoned is it?" She asked, poking one the chopsticks.

"Just eat it." He said in a demanding voice, which meant no-nonsense.

And Sakura took a bite out of the grilled fish. It was bland. She grimaced. But at least it was food and she started digging in.

Then she noticed the Uchiha was looking at her eat.

"Why are you watching me, eating?" She demanded.

"I need to make sure, you are eating everything kunoichi. And not starving yourself or Akatsuki won't be very happy to find you undernourished." He said emotionlessly.

"Where are we?" asked Sakura, casually.

"In a small village in Cloud country." Itachi said.

"Who owns this place?" Sakura asked.

" It's mine. This is my private quarters and where I live when I'm not on missions or at the Akatsuki headquarters." Itachi said.

"Did you make this?" Sakura asked.

"Hn. Stop asking questions" he replied, watching her eat all the grilled fish.

_It looks like Itachi wasn't a talkative person, either, unfortunately_. She thought, guessing that the "Hn." meant yes.

"You do know that you are a terrible cook, right? Because this meal tastes horrible." Sakura told him, while eating the miso soup and rice.

"Hn. Why don't you make the next meal, woman, then?" Itachi told her.

"Fine. Anyways, I can cook much better than you." She said.

"We will see." he said.

All was silent until, Sakura finished eating.

"There. I'm done." Sakura said.

Itachi picked up the tray and the empty dishes.

"Can I have some water?" asked Sakura.

"Hn." Itachi said, leaving the room with the empty dishes and the tray.

He came back a few minutes ago, with a glass of water which he handed to Sakura.

Sakura drank all the water in a gulp and handed the glass back to Itachi.

"Can I use the bathroom?" Sakura asked him.

"..."

"... Stop asking questions, kunoichi. It's already enough, I have to baby-sit you." He said irritation apparent in his voice.

"Well. I didn't ask to be babysat. I didn't even ask to be here in the first place." Shouted Sakura. And then she found herself pinned against the wall and both her arms held by Itachi.

"Hold your tongue, kunoichi and don't test my patience." he said in a deadly voice.

"But I really need to go." Sakura said her voice shaking in fear and having a light blush on her face.

"That's you fault woman, for drinking so much water." He told her, annoyed.

" Well it's not my fault, I have to pee! And women have small bladders, didn't you learn that when you did you medical training or when you were learning about the human body?" Sakura burst out.

Itachi's eyes darkened. "Stop complaining." he said, tightening his grasp on her hands.

Sakura winced.

"Pretty please, I really need to pee!" Sakura said, pouting.

"For all I can care, you can pee in your clothes right now. And don't expect to buy you any new clothes either." Itachi said, slightly amused.

"Ew. God No! I'd stink to death" she thought

"Pretty, please?" Sakura asked him, pouting.

Itachi thought it over.

Hn. If I let her go to the restroom, she won't bug me to let her go later on.

"Fine." Itachi said.

"You will take a shower, also. But I will come in there with you to make sure you will not escape." He continued, smirking.

"**Hell No! That perverted bastard."** Inner Sakura screamed.

_But I have no other choice. I really have to go and taking a shower would be nice._

"Fine. But no looking and you will have your back turned at all time..." Sakura said, frowning.

"Hn." Itachi said, releasing the jutsu he had put on the fusuma earlier and opened it.

"Now." he paused.

"Kunoichi, follow Me." he continued, before slipping through the fusuma and into the rest of the mysterious house.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Wow._ Sakura thought as she followed Itachi to the bathroom.

The hallways of the house had been simply painted white. But beautiful paintings adorned the wall & lacquered furniture was to be seen. Many plates with beautiful willow patterns hung on the wall also.

An elegant crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling near the entrance of the house, and beautiful colored lanterns hung everywhere.

Itachi opened another Fusuma door. "Kunoichi, this is the bathroom." He said, slipping behind the fusuma. Sakura followed him.

And she gasped.

The bathroom was beautiful, but small.

Elegant and modern.

Shining white marble, with elaborate designs carved in it, was seen to be everywhere.

There was a hand basin, toilet, and a shower.

"What's so surprising? Kunoichi." Itachi asked her.

"Nothing." She replied, in a flat tone.

"Then hurry up and release yourself." Itachi said.

"I don't want to go." Sakura said.

"Then why did you nag me, kunoichi to take you to the bathroom?" Itachi said in an irritated voice.

"I do have to go. But I don't want to go in front of you! Turn around!" Sakura said embarrassed.

"Self-conscious, eh?" Itachi asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Be quiet and turn around." Sakura shouted.

"Hn." he replied.

Itachi turned around with ought putting up a fight. Besides, he wasn't interested seeing her release herself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura released herself and sighed in relief.

"I'm done." She told Itachi, who was turned around.

"Hn. You might as well take a shower, kunoichi. You smell." he remarked, handing her a towel.

"..."

"What are you waiting for? Go get into the shower." Itachi said irritated.

"I have to take off my clothes, before I go into the shower." Sakura stated.

"Everyone does. You're stating the obvious. What is your point, kunoichi?" Itachi said.

"Well, I don't want to take my clothes in front of you and I don't want you to see me taking a shower!" Sakura shouted.

"Hn. So do, you want to be smelly?" Itachi asked her.

"NO! Could you just turn around like you did, before or leave the room?" Sakura said desperatly.

"If I did that, all I know is that you could escape and climb out of the window. I can't afford for you to escape, kunoichi." Itachi said.

"I won't escape. I'm too weak and tired to escape! And you drained me of my chakra." Sakura said frustrated.

"..."

"Please just turn around!" Sakura said desperatly.

"Hn." he replied, before turning around.

"Arigatou." Sakura said, before letting out a sigh. She had won this battle, for now, at least. _"Sakura 1, Ignorant Bastard S-Class Criminal, 0."_ She thought, while removing her clothes.

Too bad, that she forgot about the mirror.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ah. That feels so good, Sakura thought was hot water came running down on her tired and dirty water.

She washed herself with the scentless soap, Itachi gave her, washing away the day be fore's grime and dirt off her tired body.

She was in heaven, not noticing, that Itachi got a good view of her naked body.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi stared at the mirror, watching the tired pink-haired girl washing herself. More like woman, in Itachi's opinion.

_The kunoichi has a good body_. He thought, observing her curves and the size of her breasts, which he could see due to the mirror in front of him.

He wasn't really interested. But he wished he could have seen the look on her face, if she ever found out that he had seen her naked.

_Hn. The kunoichi thinks she won this battle. She's wrong. Foolish woman._ He thought smugly, before tearing his gaze off the reflection of her body in the mirror, and concentrated his gaze on the towel rack, to the right of him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

20 minutes had passed and Itachi was getting impatient. He was only going to give her 5 more minutes, then he was going to drag her out of the shower, she didn't get out. Then he heard her say "I'm done. You can turn around."

Itachi turned around and studied her. Sakura was wet but clean. Her short cotton-candy hair was dripping with water and was messy. But she looked better, now that she had taken a shower.

But he had to do something about her clothes, the real problem. They were smelly and soiled.

He didn't have the time neither did he want to wash her clothes.

Itachi didn't have any servants, since they could easily give away information to away to the bounty hunters or anyone, about his location and Akatsuki. He didn't have a bounty of 100 million ryou on his head, for nothing.

The only option left was to buy her or have made for her new clothes. But his personal tailor isn't in cloud and has gone into hiding for personal reasons, which Itachi didn't care much about.

He could go into town with her and go shopping for new clothes. But that could cause some problems. He could easily disguise himself but Sakura, as he could see was a picky and stubborn person. She would take forever for just picking an item.

And no matter what, woman always took forever to shop, and Itachi knew as a fact. He really didn't understand why women make a big deal over clothes. To him, clothes are just used to cover your body; they don't matter as long as they cover your body.

He remembered when his mother would take him shopping with her. She would always take a long time to select anything and buy it, from if the clothes fit properly and looked good, to if the fruit and vegetables was ripe enough.

But he shook all thoughts of his mother out of his head. He could not think of her anymore. She was behind him. She didn't matter anymore.

But her kind smile came back to his mind...

He told himself, once again, to stop thinking of her. She didn't understand him or the pain he had to go through. She was just a tool to test his power...

Then someone snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Hello, Itachi are you there? You've just been standing there not responding to anything." asked Sakura, annoyed.

"Hn. You're done now, so follow me out" he replied, leaving the bathroom.

Sakura followed him. Itachi was moving quickly and frantically, not bothering to see if she was behind him.

_Something's on his mind,_ she thought, while following him back to the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once, they were both back in the room, Sakura was first in. Itachi started to speak.

"I will be leaving again. You know what the rules are kunoichi, don't try to escape or I'll know and don't leave this room. I will be back by evening." He said in a blunt tone.

"Where will you be going? And don't you know, I'm going to get bored in this room? There's nothing to do. Take me with you" Sakura demanded.

"It's nothing that involves you. And no, you can't come with me. And that's not my problem, if there's nothing to do in this room." Itachi said, before slipping behind the fusuma, but before he left, he performed a quick sealing jutsu on the fusuma.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura wanted to scream.

It had been hours, since Itachi had left her in this room.

There was nothing in the room, besides a futon and a chair.

She was going insane staring at the white walls of the room.

Sakura mentally pulled her hair out, while trying to search her mind to something to do.

_"Hmm... I wonder how Naruto is doing?"_ she thought. Naruto was probably still on that A-class class mission and he wouldn't notice that she was missing until he returned to Konoha. Sakura knew he would be furious when he would find out. But she did this for him and there was no turning back now.

She really didn't want to think about Naruto right now. Thinking about him would make her feel guilty. But there were some things with Naruto that were still stored in the back of Naruto, memories; she preferred not to think about.

After Sasuke died, Naruto and Sakura became even closer and that's when Sakura started to think of him in a different way. She kept on making moves and hitting on him, but Naruto didn't even seem to notice. Sakura had gotten so frustrated, that one night she decided to sneak into his apartment and seduce him.

It was an embarrassing incident involving Sakura only wearing a black lacy bra and thong.

Naruto had rejected her, bluntly, telling her he only thought of her as a sister, now. Sakura had been heartbroken and Naruto had tried many times to make it up to her. Many people like Ino had told her it was for the best, she and Naruto were better off just as friends.

Sakura had been heartbroken for months, until she realized how she really felt about him. She really only thought Naruto as a brother, but now that Sasuke was dead, there wasn't anyone really left for out there, for her to love. So she had turned to Naruto to have a relationship that went deeper than friendship. Hormones were involved with the fact that Sakura was also sexually frustrated.

Things had been awkward between her and Naruto for a couple months, but the both of them gradually go over with it. Hinata was currently going out with Naruto, and Sakura didn't feel anything more for him.

Sakura hadn't really ever been involved in any real relationships; she hadn't either gone out on dates either. Guys were interested in Sakura; it was just that she wasn't interested in them. For her, Sasuke was the only one for her. It had taken a long time for her to get use to the fact, that Sasuke was gone.

She had gone out with fellow male medic-nins, but things didn't really go out right. Sakura had even tried out going with Sai, but they just not mean to be. Sai was a different kind of person. He wasn't Sasuke, he wasn't a replacement for Sasuke either, he was his own person, and it took sometime for Sakura to realize that.

Sakura laughed, as she thought of the date with Sai. Sai took her to the local Japanese barbeque restaurant. It had been uncomfortable at first, and the both of them couldn't take it anymore, and started to scream at each other.

_flashback_

_"WHY THE HELL DID YOU SUGGEST GOING OUT IF YOU'RE NOT GOING TO SAY ANYTHING?" Sakura shouted, standing up and slamming a fist on the table, ready to leave the restaurant._

_"WELL, THERE'S NOTHING MUCH TO SAY ABOUT YOU UGLY" Sai shot back._

_"HOW MANY TIME HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME UGLY! BURN IN HELL, YOU STUPID DICK HEAD!" Sakura screamed, bashing him on the head._

"_ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME, YOU CRAZY MAD HAG? OR ARE YOU JUST PMSING?" Sai yelled, while rubbing the back of his head._

_flashback_

And so on it went.

It didn't look like it, but Sai, Naruto and Sakura were good friends, despite the nicknames, which they playfully called each other. After a long time, Sakura found Sai compatible and learned that he actually had emotions. Sai and Sakura both had a lot in common.

But four months before Sasuke died, Sai passed away. Danzo was still planning to take over Konoha with Orochimaru's help and so Sound attacked Konoha. Battles were fought, and Sai was Danzo's secret weapon. Things were looking bad for Konoha and Danzo was about use Sai, but what happened was unexpected to Danzo. Sai had betrayed him, and his plans turned upside down. Sai reveals that he betrayed Danzo sometime back, never becoming, his pawn. Angry at Sai's betrayal, Danzo wanted to kill him a mad rage, with the sound ninja's attacking him. Sai was in bad condition with major injuries. But he had one last trick, to desperatly defeat Danzo. And so he used a forbidden jutsu with his ink and scrolls summoning a monster, which killed Danzo and the sound army, and driving the rest of the surviving sound ninjas out of Konoha.

But the price of using that forbidden jutsu was his life. And so Sai died. The jutsu he used was much like what the third and fourth hokage used to seal the nine-tailed fox and Orochimaru.

Only because of Sai's sacrifice, Konoha won the battle with Danzo. The day Sai died, Sakura would never forgot. It was the proof that Sai really did care for Konoha. His last words were noble, full of meaning, and he sounded a bit like Naruto too.

When Sai died, Sakura became deeply upset. Her parents had died two months before. Her dad was found dead, stabbed, on the floor at her parent's house, one night. Sakura's mother died two weeks, because of the grief. Sakura was still suffering from the loss.

It was later determined that her father was killed by her ninja, because of a deal with money.

She wondered why anyone would do that to her parents. Her sweet, innocent parents who had never spilled anyone's blood or killed anyone. It was amazing what people what do for money.

Her mother and father weren't ninjas. Her mother was a housewife and her father was a banker. Ordinary people. At first, they didn't even want Sakura to become a ninja, they thought being a ninja was too dangerous of a profession. But later on they gradually accepted the fact she wanted to be a ninja and they cheered her on.

Soon afterwards Sasuke and Kakashi had died. It looked like one by one every single person precious person in Sakura's life was going away. And Sakura blamed herself for everyone's - Sai's, her parent's, Kakashi's, and Sasuke's death. She cursed herself. She was too weak, she didn't protect them. And so, Sakura vowed that she would do anything to protect the rest of her precious people.

That was why she was with Itachi in the first place.

_That's why you guys, Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, Tsunade-sama, and everyone need to need see why I did this in the first place. I didn't do this to betray you._ She thought, before closing her eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura opened her eyes. She had a headache from thinking so much. For the last time, she scanned to room to find something to do. And she found something. A radio cleverly hidden with genjutsu. _"I wonder what this is doing here."_ Sakura thought. _But at least I can listen to some music! _And she plugged it in. Loud rock filled the room. Sakura winced and turned to another station, a stupid talk show. Nothing good was on and the Japanese stations didn't start until later, so she tuned into English mainstream.

Sakura had studied English in the academy and quite fluently speak it, unlike most of the rest of the rookies that graduated that year.

So, she could understand all the songs in English.

Sakura didn't like most of the songs on the radio, they were either too loud, too vulgar, or they didn't make sense.

Sakura snorted at the song that was just ended. It was stupid and didn't make any sense. It didn't have any meaning. Suddenly a new song started playing with a soft and sweet melody. Beautiful voice sang.

_Sparkling angel I believed_

_You are my savior in my time of need._

_Blinded by faith I couldn't hear_

_All the whispers, the warnings so clear._

_I see the angels,_

_I'll lead them to your door._

_There's no escape now,_

_No mercy no more._

_No remorse cause I still remember_

This song was different from the rest. The song was heavenly. Sakura closed her eyes and listened more carefully.

_The smile when you tore me apart._

_You took my heart,_

_Deceived me right from the start._

_You showed me dreams,_

_I wished they turn into real._

_You broke a promise and made me realize._

_It was all just a lie._

It wasn't even funny. The song reminded her of Sasuke. She wanted to throw the radio against the door and smash it, stop the song from playing but at the same time she wanted to listen to the song. She felt her eyes getting teary.

_Sparkling angel, I couldn't see_

_Your dark intentions, your feelings for me._

_Fallen angel, tell me why?_

_What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?_

_I see the angels,_

_I'll lead them to your door_

_There's no escape now_

_No mercy no more_

_No remorse cause I still remember_

She couldn't take it anymore. The song was so entrancing, and Sakura started singing along.

_The smile when you tore me apart_

_You took my heart,_

_Deceived me right from the start._

_You showed me dreams,_

_I wished they turn into real._

_You broke the promise and made me realize._

_It was all just a lie._

_Could have been forever._

_Now we have reached the end._

_She turned up the volume, and started dancing._

_This world may have failed you,_

_It doesn't give you a reason why._

_You could have chosen a different path in life._

Sakura swung her hips, spinning around in a circle, with her arms reaching out.

It may have looked childish, but it made her feel so alive.

This song described her and Sasuke, in a way. She guessed.

_The smile when you tore me apart._

_You took my heart,_

_Deceived me right from the start._

_You showed me dreams,_

_I wished they turn into real._

_You broke the promise and made me realize._

_It was all just a lie._

_Could have been forever._

_Now we have reached the end._

"_Sasuke, my sparkling angel."_ she thought, while swishing her short cotton-candy candy and humming along. Lost in own world.

Then suddenly, the fusuma doors burst open bring Sakura back to reality.

"What the hell is going on?...yeah"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

After chapter, the author's ramblings:

Howdy there! Another chapter of this wonderful story. I think this story will go farther than any story. I have a ton of ideas for this story and now it has finally started raining again, which means inspiration for me, finally.

Sorry about the late update. I like this story, but my thoughts are so jumbled it's hard to get them written down for this story. I'm really busy too. Next chapter, I promise you, will be an early update. Sorry, if you think the whole radio thing, and the song and Sakura dancing thing was random and unnecessary. I found the song "Angels" By Within Temptation, and I thought it really kind of fitted the scenario of what was going to happen in this story. Plus, I really liked the song. This song plays a kind of plays an important part in this story and you'll see why later on.

Also, I need a Good BETA reader who can edit my grammar, because my grammar stinks. Anyone interested please e-mail me.

Oh yes, extra chapter will involve a interesting experience with Sakura, Itachi, and another Akatsuki member cooking dinner.

Ciao,

MagenKyotenChiten


	3. Trouble, Food, and Old Memories

**Living With Itachi, Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any Japanese foods or Naruto. I wish though, I wish. Maybe someday.

**a/n:** Here's chapter three, for all you fans out there. I'm writing this while there's a raging rainstorm and listening to My Chemical Romance. Enjoy.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Recap:**_

_"Sasuke, my sparkling angel." she thought, while swishing her short cotton-candy candy and humming along. She was lost in her own world._

_Then suddenly, the fusuma doors burst open bring Sakura back to reality._

_"What the hell is going on...yeah?" _

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_  
**Chapter 3**_

Sakura froze.

It wasn't Itachi's voice. Who was it? She turned around and then relaxed a bit. A male, wearing an Akatsuki cloak. He was beautiful, with long golden hair, angelic looks, and slightly muscular build. At first glance, you could easily think he was a she. But Sakura wasn't fooled.

But Sakura couldn't be sure, if he would hurt her or not. "Who are you?" Sakura said in a trembling voice.

He laughed. "Not need to be scared, I wouldn't hurt you...yeah." he said in a deep masculine voice. "I'm Deidara, a member of Akatsuki...yeah." he continued to say. "You must be that girl, Itachi captured...yeah." Deidara said.

"Sakura." she said flatly. _I can't believe he caught me singing and dancing like that. Like a little kid. How embarrassing! But I wonder if he's as bad as Itachi..?_ She thought.

The beautiful song that Sakura was dancing ended. Deidara sighed. "What a beautiful song. True art that is transient...yeah." he said.

Then he turned to Sakura, studying her up and down. "And you are also a true piece of art." He said, winking at Sakura. "And I wonder..." Deidara said, coming closer to Sakura, and brushing a piece of her short cotton-candy colored hair. "Is your hair naturally pink? Yeah" He asked her.

Sakura deadpanned. "Yes, it's naturally pink!" she said in an annoyed tone. Deidara looked at her in amusement. "Are you sure, you didn't dye it? Amazing...yeah" he said in awe.

"I'm very sure, it's natural." Sakura said in a flat tone.

"So, where's Itachi?" Sakura casually asked, wanting to change the subject.

"He'll be here soon...yeah" Deidara said.

"Hn." Someone said.

"Well, what you know?...Itachi-san's right here...yeah" Deidara said.

"But I didn't hear you come in." Sakura said suspiciously.

"Hn. Deidara-san, this is the bait for Kyuubi." Itachi said.

"I know...yeah." Deidara said.

"Don't refer to me like that! You make it sound like I'm fish food." Sakura said angrily.

Deidara chuckled.

Itachi "Hned."

"Kunoichi, you will be making dinner, tonight." Itachi said.

"Why can't you?" Sakura asked.

"Because you said earlier, my cooking was terrible." Itachi said flatly.

"Why can't Deidara-san cook?" Sakura asked.

Itachi smirked. "Deidara-san is our guest; we shouldn't make our guest cook.

Sakura glowered at him. "Why can't you order take-out?"

"Hn. Because I don't feel like it and the food could be easily poisoned." Itachi said lazily.

Sakura glared at him, while he stared at her.

"Fine. But where's the kitchen?" Sakura asked annoyed.

"Hn." was his reply.

"What do you want for dinner?" Sakura snapped at Itachi and Deidara.

"How about you? You look very delicious, Sakura." Deidara said slyly.

Then Itachi gave him the famous glare that the Uchiha clan was known for.

"Not that I really mean it." Deidara said quickly.

Sakura sighed. "Let's just go to the kitchen." She said irritated.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura followed Itachi and Deidara to the kitchen. The kitchen was small and modern. There was a stove, sink, cabinet, fridge, among other amenities. The kitchen probably had everything she would need to cook.

The gears in Sakura's head were starting to spin to life, many dishes which she could make and the recipes that were stored in the back of her mind started to come back.

_Hmm... Should I make Kamameshi, meatloaf, casserole, or Takikomi gohan? _

Sakura loved cooking. It was the second best thing she loved to do, besides learning about medicine and chakra and being medic-nin. From a young age, her mother had taught cooking. And she wasn't a bad cook, either.

She opened the fridge. There wasn't much in it. Only some tofu, pickled vegetables, chicken, seafood, rice, fruits, and some left over soup. She also opened the cabinets. There was some flavorings and spices.

_Not bad. The main ingredients for most dishes._

Sakura already had decided that she would make a Japanese dish, since there weren't some ingredients she needed for American dishes. And she also bet Itachi and Deidara preferred Japanese food.

Sakura took the rice out of the fridge and set it to boil on the stove.

_But what Japanese food should I make now? There so many choices..._

But Sakura was snapped out of her cooking thoughts, when Deidara said "What are you going to make?"

Sakura jumped, since she didn't notice his presence.

"Wait, why are you and Itachi still here?" Sakura asked.

"We're here to supervise your cooking. To make sure you don't try to escape." Itachi said, appearing from behind Deidara.

"And to make sure you don't poison us, either." Deidara added.

Sakura wasn't happy about this. "Why can't I get a moment to myself? I have to be watched when I'm going to the bathroom! Cooking takes concentration, and with you two, I won't be able to concentrate! And for god's sake, I won't escape!" She burst out.

"Don't worry, we won't be too loud or disturb you...yeah" Deidara said cheerfully.

"Hn. We can't trust you, kunoichi. You might decide to escape any moment. Turn on us. Not keeping your part of the deal. You are unpredictable. Unstable." Itachi said coldy.

Sakura got angry.

_He thinks I'm some little unstable pathetic weak girl! That I'm some wimp that will back out! How dare he think I'm the same idiotic girl when I was twelve! _

She glared at Itachi. She didn't care if he killed his entire clan, or that he was an S-class criminal at that minute.

_I'm not girl I was when I was twelve. I changed. I became stronger and more determined. I've been through so much._

"Listen here, asshole! I don't care how you are! I don't care if you killed me now! But I'm not a stupid little girl that needs help! I've been through more than you can imagine! I can make my own promises and keep them! And I will not break the promises I make!" She spit out, her eyes full of fire, jabbing a finger in his chest.

All was silent. Finally, Deidara broke the silence. He whistled. "You actually stood up to Itachi...yeah. What a fiery little thing...yeah." he said chuckling, trying to lighten the mood.

The atmosphere became dark, more specifically, Itachi's aura became dangerous.

But he still had the same poker face, not looking affected by Sakura's little speech. Then he suddenly pinned her against the wall. "Hn. You're not as big or strong as you think." He said. The fire you have in you is admirable." He continued to say. "I will have fun breaking your spirit." He said smirking.

"Remember who you're talking to. Remember you're place. You're the dog and I'm the master. And next time you won't be so brave." He whispered. He took a kunai to her neck. Sakura was silent. And he made a thin cut across her neck, blood seeping through the cut. She didn't even flinch, she just stared at him with those fierce jade eyes of hers, refusing to back down. Itachi started to chuckle. The rich, dark, sadistic laughter of his rang through the kitchen.

"What a piety. Such lovely ivory skin. And to have scar marring it." he said darkly.

Sakura tried to slap him, but Itachi was quick to stop her. "How pathetic." He said mockingly. Then she did something totally unexpected. She spit on him.

All was silent again that evening. He stared at her. Then slowly, he wiped the spit off him and narrowed his eyes.

"Hn. If the Akatsuki leader wasn't interested in you, I would have killed you right now. Do that again and I'll slit your throat. Never ever disrespect me." He said emotionlessly. Then he let her go. Sakura stared into his eyes, searching for a trace of an emotion. He stared right back, as if he was determined to not show a trace of how he was currently feeling.

Finally, Deidara broke their little staring contest. Looking as if nothing happen, Deidara said "You guys fight like an old married couple...yeah."

Suddenly, all the negative/dark energy in the room was directed at Deidara. Sakura's face flushed bright red with embarrassment and anger, her hand twitching in anticipation to slap Deidara. And Itachi said calmly " Deidara, say that again and I'll cut out your tongue." while giving him the famous Uchiha glare.

"It was just a joke...yeah." Deidara said laughing nervously.

"Hn. Deidara, just leave. Come back, when you're mature enough." Itachi said, clearly not to be disobeyed.

Deidara glared at Itachi, obviously unhappy about leaving and missing out on what he called "fun", but he didn't really want to deal with Itachi right now.

"Fine." he said sulking, before leaving the room.

Now, Sakura and Itachi were left alone. "Leave with Deidara, so I can cook in peace." Sakura said, in a no-nonsense mood.

"No." Itachi said.

"Please?" Sakura asked sweetly, but with venom dripping in her voice.

"No" was still his reply.

"Pretty please?" Sakura tried.

"Hn. The answer is still no, kunoichi. Can't you understand?" He asked her slightly amused.

"What do you want?" Sakura asked him, like he wanted something, if he was going to give her a moment of privacy.

"Sit on your knees and beg like a true dog, kunoichi." he said smirking.

The anger in Sakura simmered and stirred. No way, was she going to do that! She had pride.

_I'm not going to give him the sadistic pleasure of doing that!_

**What a big ego, that asshole has! Let's crush him!** Inner Sakura screamed, wanting to be let out.

"Fine. You can stay. But don't disturb me." Sakura spat out.

Itachi smirked in victory. He had won this round. "Hn. Deidara, come back in." He called.

Deidara came back into the kitchen. "I'm assuming, you two straightened everything out." He said like a teacher talking two kids who just left them alone to solve their problem with each other.

Suddenly, the smell of burning rice wafted in the room.

Sakura sighed.

Too late. The rice had burned.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura wiped the sweat off her forehead. She decided to make Takikomi gohan, since it would be less time consuming and easier to make than Kamameshi. So far, she had boiled the rich again, browned it in oil, and then she had cooked it in a seasoned broth.

She was determined to show Itachi that she was actually a good cook.

Now, it was time to add her secret ingredients to the Takikomi Gohan that made it so tasty. The paprika and the turmeric powder. They gave the Takikomi Gohan a certain spicy zing. The only problem was the paprika and turmeric powder was in the highest cabinet and Sakura couldn't reach it.

Sakura, with cat-like grace, stepped on top of countertop. She reached for the cabinet. She still couldn't reach it. And the countertop wasn't very high up.

_Damn it. Just a little farther!_

Frustrated, Sakura stood on her tiptoes. She reached for it, some more. But she started to stumble and she fell into someone's arms.

Oof!

And Sakura looked up into the amused face of Itachi.

"Hn. How clumsy. Ask, if you need any help next time." He said smirking.

A pink tinge creped up on Sakura's cheeks. "I didn't need any help." she stuttered.

"All lies." The smirk on his face was getting bigger every moment.

"I'm not lying." Sakura insisted.

"Hn." Itachi said smugly.

"I'm not." Sakura still insisted.

"No, you are not." Itachi said, a tint of amusement in his voice.

"Yes, I am!" Sakura said, glaring at him.

"No, you're not." He said lazily

And on it went. Until Sakura finally gave up.

She sighed. "Just get the paprika and turmeric powder." She said wearily.

Itachi smirked, looking like he just won a prize.

He easily removed the paprika and turmeric powder from the cabinet.

"Now, let me down." Sakura demanded, wanting to get out of his arms.

"Hn. And what will you do if I say, No?" Itachi asked her.

"You wouldn't want to know." Sakura said, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"Oh? What will you do?" He said smirking, daring her.

But surprisingly, he let her down.

"I think you're forgetting something, kunoichi." Itachi said amused.

"What?" Sakura asked, irritated.

"Hn. How about being a little grateful?" he asked her.

"Thank you." she mumbled.

He smirked at her.

She glared at him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura had finished making Takikomi gohan and she had also finished whipping up simple fruit cocktail for dessert and was now starting to make tempura. The oil in the pan sizzled; the smell of seafood was in the air. She had dipped seafood in the batter and now she was deep frying it.

Sakura wouldn't admit, but she was exhausted. So far, she had been cooking for a two hours and Itachi and Deidara were not happy about it, so far.

"Hn. Hurry up, kunoichi! It doesn't take so long to cook." Itachi said, clearly unhappy.

"I'm hungry." Deidara whined.

"Be quiet!" Sakura snapped. She was close to finish making the tempura. She fried each batter covered-seafood, perfectly, not long enough to burn it, but not too little to make it raw.

She took a bite of her handiwork and smirked. It was perfect. It wasn't soggy. It was delicious and crispy.

_This is going to be slap in Itachi's face! Just wait till he gets a taste of my sweets, but if he's like Sasuke, he'll hate sweets._

_Sasuke... _Sakura thought sadly. One thing she was pretty sure he liked about her before he went to Orochimaru and before she and Naruto killed him was her cooking.

_**Flashback**_

_Sakura knocked on the door of the Uchiha mansion. Even though, Sakura didn't like the mansion, she thought it was creepy and couldn't understand why Sasuke lived in such a gloomy, lonely, place with a bloody history of his past. She cared for Sasuke. He would train every day, non-stop lately. Determined to kill his brother, more than ever. She was worried. The last time she had seen him it looked like he hadn't eaten in days. That was even worst than Naruto's completely unhealthy diet of Ramen. At least Naruto ate something!_

_"Sasuke-kun? Are you there?" Sakura called. Silence, then a pause. _

_"Hn. Sakura. Come in." He answered, sounding hesitant to let her in. _

_The door creaked open. Sakura stepped inside of the house. It was dark. _

_Sasuke appeared. Tired, bloody and sweaty. He turned on the lights. _

_He glared suspiciously at her. "What do you want?" Sasuke asked her. _

_"Sasuke-kun, you looked so hungry, the other day, so I made some katsudon for you." Sakura said nervously, showing him the package she was holding._

_Sasuke stared the package. "I don't need your food." He said. _

"_Just try some Sasuke-kun. It's good and you need to eat something. You've had nothing to eat these days." she said earnestly. _

_Sakura warmed up the katsudon in the kitchen. The savory smell of food filled the room._

_"Here." She said, laying out the katsudon for Sasuke. _

_He eyed the katsudon hungrily. Then he started to eat it. _

_In two minutes, he wolfed it down. He set down the chop sticks down, and finished eating. _

_"Was it good, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked him excitedly. _

_"Hn. It was OK." Sasuke said the expression on his face unreadable. _

_Sakura stared rejected at the floor. _

"_Did you bring Naruto any?" He asked her. _

_"No. He has his own food." Sakura said scowling, clearly disliking talking about Naruto at the moment. _

_"Hn." Sasuke replied, clearly judging Sakura by not bringing food for Naruto._

_"I have to go to train again. Thanks for the food." He continued to say, clearing his throat, a signal for Sakura to leave. _

_Sakura wanted to protest. He's already trained enough for the day! He's going to exhaust his body and chakra. She thought angrily._

_Sakura turned to leave. She tried to think of something to say before leaving, but she couldn't. There was nothing she could say to him at the minute. _

_"Oh, Sakura before you leave. If you have some more katsudon bring some more over. And bring Naruto some." He said voicing no emotion whether he liked Sakura's food or not. _

"_It was good." He continued to say softly. _

_And for the first time in months, since Orochimaru invaded Konoha, Sakura smiled, as she left the Uchiha mansion. She truly looked happy. _

_**End of flashback**_

Sakura smiled sadly to herself. _He would never admit it but I'm sure he liked the Katsudon. It happened every time; I brought him food I made. Every time he would ask me to bring some more if I had some leftovers and to bring some to Naruto too._

Sakura scowled and mentally scolded herself for thinking about him. She finished frying the last piece of the batter-covered seafood.

She smirked. She was finally finished cooking dinner.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura had arranged the seafood tempura and Takikomi gohan on plates. She had also taken out all the seasonings and dressings out too. And now she had finished arranging it all out on the dining table.

"Dinner's done." Sakura called and Itachi and Deidara appeared. "Finally." Deidara groaned. Itachi scowled. Then they got a wind of the dining table. Everything was neatly arranged; the place mats and chops sticks. Steaming dishes of delectable tempura, Takikomi gohan and fruit cocktail gave off a mouth-watering smell. It was a buffet fit for kings.

The expression on Deidara's face was priceless. He stared at the table with wide eyes, like he hadn't eaten in months, a drop of drool trickled down his mouth.

Itachi just stared at the table. He was poker-faced as usual, but Sakura could tell there was a look of awe on his face.

Sakura smirked. "Let's eat."

Itachi and Deidara didn't need to be told twice.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

**Definitions:**

Takikomi gohan - Japanese-style pilaf cooked with various ingredients and flavored with soy, dashi, etc.

Kamameshi - rice topped with vegetables and chicken or seafood, then baked in an individual-sized pot

tempura - is classic Japanese deep fried batter-dipped seafood and vegetables.

A katsudon - is a popular Japanese food; it is a bowl of rice topped with a deep-fried pork cutlet, egg, and condiments.

All definitions were retrieved from Wikipedia.

**End of chapter a/n:** I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. It was mostly about food. I hope I didn't make you guys hungry XD. But anyways, I wrote this chapter in three days, which is pretty fast. And I'm not on the computer that much anymore, I'm busy with school and I'm just too tired to drag my ass to go on the computer. I don't even have the time anymore to read my favorite stories on here. I need a vacation. The only thing I do, while I actually go on the computer is either that I: Check my e-mail, or write chapters for my stories, or read the latest chapters of Naruto and Bleach, and watch the latest episodes of Bleach. I'm behind on watching episodes on Bleach.

Oh and for you Haunted fans, I'm working on a new chapter, since I've gotten some inspiration and I haven't updated in some time.

Also, I've gotten a number of amazing hits for this story. Thank you, to all those who review. Arigatou. But not everybody is reviewing, so please everyone review! Your feedback helps me get inspiration for this story and let's me know what you think of this story.

For those who don't review, please click the little button below that says "review".

And I'll give you a cookie. I'll give everyone who reviews a cookie.

So, yeah.

That's all for this chapter.


	4. Drunk

Living With Itachi, Chapter 4

* * *

_Recap:_

_Itachi just stared at the table. He was poker-faced as usual, but Sakura could tell there was a look of awe on his face._

_Sakura smirked. "Let's eat."_

_Itachi and Deidara didn't need to be told twice._

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"You're a very good cook, yeah. Did you know that?" Deidara said in between shoveling mouthfuls of food.

Sakura rolled her eyes. Naruto and Kakashi had always complimented her food. As if she already didn't needed to know.

"Yum. So, Itachi-san, what do you think about her food?" Deidara asked Itachi with a wolfish grin. Food was flying out of his mouth.

Sakura sighed. "Deidara-san, please eat with your mouth closed." Then she turned her attention towards Itachi, mildly interested in what he had to say.

Itachi chewed slowly on some tempura. Then he neatly took his chopsticks and picked out a small amount of rice and put it in his mouth. Finally, he spoke.

"It is not bad."

"It's not bad, Itachi-san? Are you insane, yeah? It's the best thing I've ever tasted, yeah…" Deidara exploded, with more food flying out of his mouth, most of it hitting Itachi.

Itachi glared at him, while taking a napkin and dusting off the chewed up pieces of tempura and rice off him.

Sakura stifled a giggle.

"So, Deidara, can you tell me a little about Akatsuki." Sakura asked him sweetly.

"Sure, yeah! Akatsuki was estab-"

"Be quiet Deidara. The leader won't be very happy if you leak information about Akatsuki to kunoichi, who could easily pass on the information to an enemy." Itachi said unpleased.

Deidara scratched the back of his head. "Oops, I forgot. Sorry, Sakura...yeah. That's top secret info, yeah..." Deidara said cheerfully.

Itachi scowled at him. Deidara's softening up to that girl. He better be careful. He doesn't know what top secret information he'll accidentally leak to her and the leader will have his head for it, he thought, while feasting upon some Takkai Gohan.

The woman's food was actually quite good, no lie. But the food tasted quite familiar. Like his mother's food. So, eating Sakura's food was a melancholy yet welcoming experience. She was reminding him, more and more of his mother. But maybe that was just him. It had been a long extremely time since he had any contact with any woman or had a woman's presence any where near him. He didn't particularly like women at all for numerous reasons.

But the fact that Sakura kept on reminding of his mother and his past was quite distressing. They were just to test his ability. He had killed his mother, only did she fall at his hand. He had sliced her throat off, ear to ear. He still remembers how she was crying and begging to spare his father's life. He still remembers how her blood spilled -

No, he did not want to remember. He didn't want to remember his mother or his past at all. His mother didn't even understand him.

Crack! Itachi clenched one of his chopsticks so it broke. The sound of it breaking brought him away from his thoughts. He stared at the two broken pieces of the chopstick in his hand.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with you?" She scoffed.

He simply stared at her.

She ignored him.

Sakura started to crunch on tempura. "Is there anything fun to do here, in Cloud country? Any beautiful sight-seeing places?" She asked hopefully.

Deidara's face brightened. "Yeah, there's plenty of beautiful works of art to-"

"Be quiet. The kunoichi isn't here for sight seeing." Itachi said quietly.

"But" Deidara protested.

"There are too many risks. What if the general population recognizes her and rats? Or a spy finds out? What will you do? Do you want to deal with the leader?" Itachi asked Deidara dangerously.

"You're right, Itachi-san." Deidara said quietly, masking his anger.

Sakura sighed. This wasn't working out the way she planned. She wanted to at least go outside and breath some air, not to be a prisoner stuck in some unknown country, not allowed to go anywhere with out an Akatsuki member.

But at least, she wasn't chained in a dungeon subjected to torture and no food.

She plastered a cheerful smile on her face. "Fruit cocktail, anyone?" She asked cheerfully.

Deidara's face broke into a grin. "I would like some...yeah. You're cooking is awesome. Much better than anyone else's cooking I've ever tried...yeah." He said smoothly, piling his plate with a generous helping of fruit cocktail.

"It's not that good." Sakura said casually.

"Don't lie…yeah. You seem very hungry...yeah" Deidara said knowingly.

Sakura stopped in the middle in of scooping some Takkai Gohan on her plate.

Deidara was right. She was very hungry. It had been a very long time since she was this hungry. In fact, ever since Sasuke died, Sakura didn't eat and she didn't feel hungry, she just wanted to crawl in a ball and sleep for ever and forget everything.

She stared at her slim pale wrist. It was bone and there was only a thin layer of skin. That was it. She looked sickly.

It was ironic. Before Sasuke died, she wanted to be skinny. She had always believed her was on the chunky side. She would starve herself and train herself, wearing out her body then she would cram an entire tub of ice cream since she was so hungry. It had been a bad habit for her.

But no matter what she did, train; starve herself, diet pills, or whatever, it never worked. She always weighed the same. The pudge, which she always imagined was on her body and refused to budge.

Now, she was deadly skinny. She was betting she was only around 60 to 70 pounds. It was sad, that she once wanted to be this way. Now, she look liked a rag doll. At least before, she looked healthy.

Sakura considered how many calories the tempura had. _For the amount I'm going to put on my plate, I would say 500 calories and since Tempura is fried there is always a high amount of fat. _

For a minute, she fussed about eating that many calories.

But then she stared at her skinny wrist one more time.

_Screw that. Who cares? I'm already underweight. And there isn't anyone to keep in shape for anyways. I might as well get fat_, she thought bitterly before piling her plate high with tempura.

As she began to scarf it down her throat, there was a sour expression on her face.

Deidara gave her a concerned look.

Sakura scowled.

Itachi had that same impassive look on his face.

There was absolutely no conversation.

"There's some sake in the kitchen. You guys want any?" Sakura said finally, breaking the silence.

"Gimme some...yeah!" Deidara said excitedly.

Sakura grinned.

"None for me." Itachi said frigidly.

Deidara snorted. "Don't mind him. The only reason why he doesn't drink is -"

"Be quiet Deidara, she doesn't need to hear useless nonsense..." Itachi said agitatedly, looking extremely annoyed.

Sakura was appalled. He probably has some unpleasant experiences with alcohol.

In situations like this, she would have said "Don't get you're panties in a bunch!" or such.

But she wouldn't dare say that to Itachi because she would probably burst into giggles saying that to such an aloof, uptight person and he would have killed her for saying that.

Suddenly, a mental image of Itachi in tighty whities or briefs popped in her head. Sakura blushed a very deep red, from the roots of her pink hair to the very end of her toes and chocked on the rice she was chewing on.

She could imagine him, getting ready for bed or whatever. His long ivory muscular powerful able-bodied frame just in tighty whities. She could just see the sweat glistening on his chest…

She was treading in dangerous territory. But she couldn't resist.

_Don't fraternize with the enemy_… she told her herself.

There was no way she could do this to Konoha. There was no way she could do this to Sasuke.

_Sasuke-kun… _

That's right. She hated Itachi. He had ruined her life. He had ruined her chance for a happy life with Sasuke. He had ruined Naruto's life. He had killed Kakashi-sensei and so many of her other friends.

"I'll go get the sake. Where is it?" Sakura asked. There was a quiver in her voice and her hands were trembling.

"It's in the lower kitchen cabinet…yeah." Deidara said, not aware that Sakura was unstable at the moment.

"I'll be right back." She exited the table and headed towards the kitchen.

* * *

Sakura stumbled and she held the kitchen counter island for balance.

_Don't think about Sasuke, Naruto or Konoha. You're doing this for their sake._

She took the deep breaths to calm down.

Then she opened the lower kitchen cabinet and grabbed the sake and some ceramic flasks. The sake bottle was heavy and cold in her small sweaty hands.

But at least it would help her forget. There was nothing better than drowning her sorrows in alcohol.

* * *

She swung the heavy bottle unto the table. Deidara grinned.

"So, Sakura-san, do you any tolerance for alcohol?" He asked her.

"Yes." Sakura was good at containing her alcohol. She never drank too much and was always the responsible one when Ino dragged her and a bunch of friends to a club.

She poured a small amount of Sake for Deidara and herself and handed Deidara a cup.

"Kanpai!" Deidara raised his flask for a toast.

Sakura gingerly raised her ceramic flask for a toast. They clinked flasks.

There was nothing really to toast about. Oh well.

She swirled the light amber-colored liquid in her flask, before chugging it down. It was fresh, chilled and flavorful the way she liked it. No doubt it was expensive sake. Most likely premium sake or ginjo-shu.

She reached for the bottle, pouring some more liquid in her ceramic flask and then gulped it down in a couple seconds. Before Sakura knew it, she had drunk about more than half the bottle. Soon, she polished the entire bottle off.

"Hey, you drank the entire thing! There's no more for me, yeah…" Deidara whined.

Soon, Sakura went back to retrieve two more bottles, one for her and the other for Deidara.

Ten minutes later, she consumed the second bottle and went back to the kitchen for the third time, bringing two more bottles just for herself.

"Sakura-san, I think you've had enough to drink. You don't look too well." Deidara remarked looking a bit perturbed.

"I'm fine, Deidara-san." She managed to soberly.

The images of Naruto and Sasuke began to get fuzzier as she downed more alcohol down. _I don't want to remember. Get out of my head. _

She was starting to feel dizzy; the thoughts of Konoha, Naruto, and Sasuke were in the very back of her mind now. She was slightly flushed.

"Anyways, is it just me or is it hot in here?" Sakura asked shoddily. The words were loose on her tongue. She ignored the incredulous look, Deidara shot her.

"It must be me." She said aloud to no one in particular and started to fumble with the dirty red Chinese style half-sleeved shirt she always wore.

Deidara's eyes bugged out of his head and there was some kind odd expression on Itachi's face.

"Deidara, remove all the alcohol from all nearby premises. And stop what you're doing kunoichi, before you do something you will regret." Itachi instructed. His composure was the same as usual, emotionless.

"I don't wanna." Sakura slurred defiantly. Apparently, she couldn't hold her alcohol as well as she use to. Her current weight couldn't absorb it.

"Hai, Itachi-san." Deidara muttered before leaving the room.

Sakura's looked around. The room was spinning and there was no body except him, her greatest enemy.

Just great.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi grabbed Sakura's thin wrist, dragging her across the room. "Let me go!" She cried, trying to push him away. But it was no use.

"Kunoichi, you are drunk and you have no clue what you are doing. Listen to me." He said in a lulling voice. He was trying to calm her down.

He should have not allowed her to drink Sake. It was a foolish decision on his part. Now, he would have to pay dearly by taking care of the drunken girl.

"Why should I?"

"Because you don't know what's good for you."

"Humph. I have a name, you know? My name is Sakura! Stop calling me, kunoichi. It makes me feel like a tool not like a person." She slurred.

"… I won't call you kunoichi if you treat me respectfully and don't make things complicated."

"That's what you are, a tool. A shinobi is a tool and must never show his/her emotions." He stated. It was one of the few rules from the shinobi handbook that he believed.

"That's that damn rule from the stupid handbook. Screw the rules, I'm a person too and I have feelings." She screamed.

"A shinobi is a tool. Tools aren't supposed to feel." His ears were now ringing from the shrillness of her voice. He couldn't take this any longer, but he would have to keep his hidden anger under control.

"Wrong! Every shinobi and I that is out there has feelings. We all feel something whether it's lust, anger, sadness, or whatever emotion it is. Even you I bet, the ruthless emotionless bastard S-class criminal that slaughtered his entire family with out shedding a single tear, probably does feel something. We are all human!" She ranted.

Now she had done it. That was the last strike. This was his limit.

* * *

Itachi stopped in his tracks. He tightened the grip on her wrist.

"Ow!" She cried. Her wrist was turning purple from the lack of blood circulation. She tried to remove her wrist from his painful tight grip, but it was useless.

"I told you before. How many times do I have to tell you? Don't bring up the past. The past is the past, a fragment from before that doesn't matter anymore. You are weak, you live in the past. The past is before. You must live for the future for tomorrow. Emotions are useless. They make us weak and surrender, to give up. They make you vulnerable to the enemy. So, they can easily slit your throat. Emotions are attachments. There is one emotion you need in life, and that is hatred. Hatred makes you stronger and gives you motivation to defeat the enemy." He murmured against the shell of her ear.

Sakura closed her eyes. Her pulse was erratic. He was treating her like… Sasuke. Always lecturing about how he lacked hatred. She wasn't Sasuke's replacement, or his pawn twisted by his sadistic sayings and doing. She wanted to slap him so badly that moment. She hated him, for causing her so much pain, Sasuke so much pain, Naruto so much pain, and she blamed him for all her current troubles. But she wouldn't risk him getting angry. Her entire body was trembling.

"Please, stop. I'm sorry." She rasped.

He eased the grip on her wrist. There were now angry purple bruises where his fingers had been.

"Hold your tongue next time, kunoichi." were his only words.

Her head was pounding and the room was turning upside down. She felt bile rise from the bottom of her throat.

Next thing, there was puke all around her and a very unhappy but still emotionless Uchiha, covered in puke was glaring at her.

**END OF CHAPTER 4. **

a/n: Sorry for the late update. Anyways, this is the unedited verison. I'll have the edited verison up soon once I find a BETA reader.


End file.
